This invention concerns modular conveyor belts formed of integrally molded plastic modules interfitted together to form belts of any desired length and a broad range of different widths. The invention more particularly relates to elimination of pins or rods that normally extend through interdigited knuckles or projections of adjacent rows of modules to retain the rows together to form the belt.
Conveyor belts of the general type with which this invention is concerned are shown in KVP U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,181,601, 5,645,160, and 5,706,934. In particular, one embodiment of the current invention relates to a configuration shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,934.
All of the above patents show modular plastic conveyor belts wherein rods or pins, sometimes very long, extend through apertures in the interdigited knuckles or projections of modules of adjacent rows, to hold the adjacent rows together while allowing pivoting motion between the module rows, particularly to allow travel over a driving sprocket or roller. Connecting rods or pins contribute to the cost of the conveyor belt, are subject to wear, often unevenly along the pin, and must be retained in the belt against lateral movement and migration, as well as being removable when repair or replacement is needed.
A modular conveyor belt manufactured by Ashworth Bros., Inc. under the name PRESTOFLEX includes modules which snap together in serial relationship, with deflection of the plastic material providing for the snap-together connection. The structure of the connection is very different from the invention described below.
It is an objective of the current invention to eliminate connecting rods or pins in modular conveyor belts formed of module rows having a multiplicity of knuckles or projections extending forward and back, with a reliable, robust and easily operated structure.